University of Santa Christina
The University of Santa Christina, sometimes (incorrectly) referred to as Santa Christina University is one of the largest and most prestigious tertiary education institutions in Georgeland. Located in Santa Christina, it is the second-oldest university in the country, behind the University of Mainland. History USC is second only to the University of Mainland as the oldest university in Georgeland, being founded in 1872. The university was jointly founded by two Englishmen and an Irishman - Sir John Martin, Lord Dowell and Sir Roger Leith. The three were all academics from Oxford who had emigrated to Georgeland. The university was known as Weston College until 1901, when it became the University of Weston. It took the current name in 1921, ten years after the city of Weston became known as Santa Christina. USC began as a college of classical arts and literature, and expanded its fields over the next century. It is now known particularly for its medical school and economics faculty, though it has a large liberal arts body as well. The first woman was admitted to USC in 1882. Since its founding, the administration and organisation of the university has altered considerably. The largest change was the abolition of the Oxbridge system of colleges. In 1936, when the change was finally made, the student body at USC was organised into six different colleges - Brandonmouth, Weston, Delmago, Dowell, Martin and Leith. These colleges were abolished, though the building names remain, and the more familiar American system began to evolve, where there was a united university administration, headed by the Chancellor, and all students were part of the same body. This has continued to the present day. Administration The current Chancellor of the University is former Prime Minister (and USC alumni) Campbell Rhodes, who took up that role on September 24, 2008. The Chancellor is appointed by the university Senate. The university Vice Chancellor is responsible for the day-to-day operation of the university - since 2004, the Vice Chancellor has been Professor Douglas Maxwell. There is also an active Student Council, the President of which wields significant power on campus. The Student Council president is presently Mark Frost. Schools USC has organised its administration into six 'schools', which contain a number of faculties. To a certain but not widespread extend this has replaced the college system. Each school has its own budget and considerable internal autonomy, though the money comes directly from the unversity Senate and the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor are considered superior authorities. Each school is headed by a Pro-Vice-Chancellor. The eight schools and their Pro-Vice-Chancellors, as of July 2006, are: *'School of Applied Design' (Prof. Duncan Laws) *'School of Law' (Prof Mary Keller) *'School of Economics and Applied Mathematics' (Prof. Lawrence Moffatt) *'School of Communications' (Prof. Kelly O'Sullivan) *'School of Medicine' (Prof. Colin Jessup) *'School of the Arts' (Prof Hugh Sinclair) *'School of Business and Administration' (Prof. Vijay Lujatswan) *'School of The Humanities' (Prof. Barbara Nixon) Alumni Famous alumni of SCU include: *Campbell Rhodes *Deborah Rhodes *Bradley Van Goen *Charlotte LeBeau *Jim Cryer *Luke Macaulay *Geraldine McLean *Lois Daniels Category:Organizations Category:Georgeland